


Writing After Midnight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The fic writin' life. (08/24/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a parody of Patsy Cline's/Garth Brooks' "Walking After Midnight." Since I'm up writing fic past midnight (again, LOL) I thought some listsibs could appreciate the thought. Trust me, the words fit!  


* * *

I'm just writing after midnight  
Until the dawn light  
Just like I always do  
I'm up a-writing after midnight  
Ain't nothin' new

I'm just pounding on the keyboard  
I cannot afford  
Not to get this story done  
I'm just writing after midnight  
And I'm stuck on part one!

One, two, then three o'clock roll by  
Man, those hours fly by  
Where does the time always go?  
My family's given up on me  
And sleep's become a luxury  
I'm hooked on writing fic, and so...

I'm up writing after midnight  
No chance that I might  
Just give up and go to bed  
I'm busy writing after midnight  
The bunnies must be fed

_Instrumental break_

One, two, then three o'clock roll by  
Man, those hours fly by  
Where does the time always go?  
My family's given up on me  
And sleep's become a luxury  
I'm hooked on writing fic, and so...

I'm just writing after midnight  
Until the dawn light  
Just like I always do  
I'm up a-writing after midnight  
How about you?


End file.
